The Shadowed One
Teraz, po wielu wiekach, rządzę setkami Łowców zgromadzonych z odległych zakątków wszechświata. W mojej fortecy wyznaczam im zadania, gromadzę skarby i daję prawa. Nieposłuszeństwo idzie w parze z eksterminacją... złodziejstwo jeszcze gorzej... zdrajcy nie będą mieli łaski doznania śmierci - TSO o sobie. The Shadowed One (pol. Mroczny Osobnik, skrót: TSO) to charyzmatyczny przywódca Mrocznych Łowców. Posiada dezintegrujące promienie z oczu, Włócznię Protodermis tworzącą protodermis krystaliczne, oraz Rhotuka Szaleństwa. Jego osobistym ochroniarzem jest Sentrakh. Jest jednym z odpowiedzialnych za wojnę Toa i Mrocznych Łowców. po zdarzeniach z Bionicle Adventures #10: Time Trap (Pułapka Czasu) został rzucony w Tarczę Wieku Voporaka, po urwaniu skrzydeł Makucie, co sprawiło, że w sekundę postarzał się o 3.000 lat. Przeżył starcie i wciąż gdzieś żyje, w czasach Toa Nuva. Jedną z zasad DH było to, że jeśli raz się przyłączysz - nie ma odwrotu. TSO nie przyjmował prób ucieczki z otwartymi rękoma - większość dezerterów zginęła. Tylko Piraka udało się uciec i TSO raczej nie jest zadowolony z tego powodu. Jego ulubioną zabawą jest łączenie w pary DH o różnych charakterach - ale czy pomaga mu to tworzyć jego własny charakter, tego nie wiemy. Dziś TSO stoi przed trudnym wyborem: posłać połowę DH na Voya Nui, by odzyskać Maskę Życia, pozostawiając resztę narażoną na ataki BoM, czy też pozostawić wszystkich na wyspie, rezygnując z fantastycznego skarbu? Gdy Toa Nuva znaleźli się na Odinie, Dowódca Mrocznych Łowców powiedział im, że sprzedał go mieszkańcom wyspy Xia i Toa ruszyli w jej stronę (tuż przed opuszczeniem Pohatu zostawił broń, która obróciła fortecę w pył). TSO miał zamiar zabić Zaktana z pomocą promieni dezintegrujących - jednak coś poszło nie tak, i Zaktan został podzielony na protokomórki. Podobnie jak u innych, TSO to tylko imię kodowe - jego prawdziwe zniknęło w otchłani historii, zresztą nie ma odważnego, by je wypowiadać. Cytaty Cóż, to naprawdę jest miasto legend, albowiem, jak wiemy, większość legend jest o umarłych. Powiedz mi, Lariska, czy jeśli odwrócę się do ciebie plecami, znajdzie się w nich jeden z twoich sztyletów? Zrozum to - NIE jestem drugi PO NIKIM! A zwłaszcza nie po zarozumiałym, chodzącym skrawkiem cienia... Uwagi * TSO pojawia się w książce Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil - książce o przeszłości Piraka. * GregF powiedział, że TSO można zakwalifikować jako ssaka - tak naprawdę to bzdura - ssaki to stwożenia które karmią młode mlekiem, a w świecie Bionicle nie ma reprodukcji biologicznej, więc nie ma dzieci, więc nie ma mleka, więc TSO to nie ssak. * Niektórzy twierdzą że TSO ma trzy nogi. Tak naprawdę ta trzecia to jego ogon. * GregF twierdzi, że zna prawdziwe imię TSO, ale go nie ujawni. * TSO szanuje Takanuvę za to, że potrafił on pokonać Makutę, podczas gdy TSO tego nie uczynił. * Książka Bionicle: Mroczni Łowcy została napisana w pierwszej osobie, a całość brzmi tak, jakby opowiadał ją TSO. * W książce "Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie" TSO jest nazywany "Cień", a w "Bionicle Encyclopedia (updated) po prostu "Shadowed One". Zestaw * TSO jest połączeniem setów Keetongu i Roodaki. Nie był wydany jako konkretny set (z numerem katalogowym, pudełkiem), jest kombinerem. * Nie wiadomo, do którego roku zakwalifikować TSO, bowiem pojawił się w 2005, ale więcej ma wspólnego z wydarzeniami z roku 2004 i przeszłości. *Instrukcja *Galeria *Broń Tytanów Category:Mroczni Łowcy